


The KotLC themed Miraculous box

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, It’s a KotLC themed miraculous box, Just keep Scrolling, This is basically a crossover, but nonfiction, but probably not, don’t waste your time please, i might expand on it more later, idk - Freeform, if you read it it’ll make more sense, not worth reading, so it’s actually just a list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: So this is literally a list of all the miraculous the KotLC characters would hold. It’s a full box full of them. The moonlark and black swan miraculouses are equivalent to the ladybug and black cat ones.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	The KotLC themed Miraculous box

**Author's Note:**

> Legit this isn’t a story. Don’t read it expecting thoughts. It’s a list.

Alright so for clarification, these are all my ideas. I don't own KotLC or MLB, although that would be awesome. 

Alive Forkle is the guardian. Him, or Della. Or the gnomes. 

The order goes like this:  
Animal - name of kwami - holder  
For example,  
Ladybug - Tikki - Marinette.

Moonlark - Suldreen - Sophie  
Black Swan - Skye - Used to be Jolie but when Brant killed her it got lost (the Neverseen may have it)  
Gulon - Stinkyy - Keefe  
Alicorn - Coraa - Biana (or Amy)  
Dragon - Brikk - Fitz  
Tomple - Tally - Dex  
Imp - Soxx - Tam  
Murcat - Purr - Linh  
Direworf - Diamondd - Sophie (yes, she gets two. she's powerful)  
Kraken - Marblle - Stina  
Kelpie - Sorra - Marella  
Wyvern - Fernn - Wylie  
T-Rex - Pomlii - Edaline  
Mastodon - Malli - Grady 

This is still a work in process, so i'll be coming back to it.

Edit: if this inspires you to write a fic based on this, go ahead! Just please send me the link so I can read it XD

**Author's Note:**

> ...comment any questions?


End file.
